Watching and Talking
by PC the Unicorn
Summary: Knowing that the final battle with Bill was nearing Dipper goes to the roof to think where he have a interesting conversation with a certain blonde hair girl. Dipcifica One-Shot!


Dipper stared at the ceiling thinking about what they were about to do. In just a couple of hours everyone in the shack would gear up and try to defeat Bill and save the world. True they had a plan but it was still risky none the less. The worst case scenario was that they would have to resort to their secret weapon, the infinity sided die, and even then it could either save them, destroy them, or do nothing at all which would end with them being at the mercy of Bill.

"Mabel are you awake?" Dipper asked in a hushed whisper. When he didn't hear a response he looked across the room from him and saw Mabel fast asleep while hugging waddles like a stuff animal. Shrugging his shoulders he rolled out of bed and started making his way downstairs to the gift shop to climb up the ladder that led to the platform up on the roof to switch out with whoever was doing lookout since he couldn't get any sleep. As he climbed up the ladder he thought about how the last time he was up here it was just a normal day with him, Stan, and Mabel setting off fireworks without a permit. It was hard to believe that so much have changed since that day. He made his way to the platform and much to his surprise he saw Pacifica keeping watch with a crossbow in her hands while sitting on the lawn chair. He was about to call out to her when he suddenly tripped and tumbled down the rest of the way down to the platform causing Pacifica to jump in fear and point the crossbow at him.

"Whoa, calm down, it's just me Pacifica." Dipper said reassuringly as he got up and raised his hand to show that he meant no harm." Pacifica lowered the crossbow as she breathed a sigh of relief before glaring at him angrily.

"Give a girl some warning next time, I nearly shot you." Pacifica pointed out. "What are you even doing here? You should be resting for your plan that we are going to do."

Dipper shrugged his shoulder as his way to the cooler that was still there and sat on it. "Couldn't get any sleep so I figured that I could switch with whoever was keeping watch." Dipper explained as he looked at Bill giant black pyramid that was floating in the sky.

"Well, I'm still keeping watch but you can stay with me if you want to or whatever." Pacifica said as she took a seat next to him. She then noticed Dipper smirking at her causing her to glare at him. What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Dipper said in a carefree way causing Pacifica to be annoyed that he wasn't telling her what was so funny."

"Spit it out Dipper." Pacifica demanded.

Dipper shrugged in resentment as he smirked at her some more. "Just that I have a feeling that before all of this you would make sure to go to bed early to get plenty of beauty sleep."

Pacifica rolled her eyes as she punched Dipper arm jokingly at his remark. "Was that supposed to be a joke? Because I've been living in this hov- this shack with your uncle for the past three days and the jokes he told us were actually funny."

Dipper laughed at Pacifica remark as he thought about his current situation. Who would have thought that he and his sister former arch nemesis would be sitting together on a roof with the town in a chaotic state. "How exactly did you end up at the shack?" Dipper asked Pacifica.

She looked up at the multi-colored sky as she drummed her fingers on the cooler. "After that triangle freak rearranged my father face, my family, and everyone else tried get as far away from Bill as possible. Pacifica explained. Because of the chaos and the eye bats turning people to stone me and my parents got separated so I have no idea whether they are even still alive. I couldn't risk going back home. It was too long of a walk and I would be out in the open. So I came to the one place in town that I figured that if anyone could figure out what were going on it were you and your sister. But the only one who was here was your Gruncle Stan. I'm not sure why, maybe he felt sorry for me, but he took me in and let me stay here. From there other townsfolk's and some of the creatures came to the shack for refuge. They either claimed they were you or Mabel friend, or that they didn't know where else to go. We had no idea what happened to you and Mabel so we were all surprised when you two along with those other two that were with you suddenly barged in."

"Well don't worry, in a couple of hours, Bill will be defeated and the town will be back to normal. Dipper said trying to be optimistic. Well, as normal as this town ever was."

"Do you really believe we can defeat Bill?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper sighed as he continued stare at Bill pyramid castle. "Honestly I'm not sure. Even with the backup journal that Stan copied, our plan and the infinity sided die on our side I don't think we may be able to beat Bill. Dipper explained. All I do know is that we have to try and stop Bill and that we are probably the only ones who may be able to stop him. He's so confident that he won that he didn't even bother trying to capture me which led me to rescuing Mabel. But he's still a master manipulator. In a way he was still messing with my head in that prison he had Mabel trapped in. You know Wendy right?"

"The red hair girl that was with you?" Pacifica asked. Not really, why do you ask?

Dipper sighed. "Well for the longest time I had a huge crush on her for the summer and hoped that we could date each other. I knew deep down it wasn't going to work but I didn't give up. It was only after a fiasco with a shape shifter did I confront my feelings with Wendy but apparently she knew about it all along. She told me that she was too old for me and that we could still be friends and I was still happy with that, but even after that talk I still thought about her. So when I was in Mabel prison and Wendy came up to me saying that if I was older I would be her dream guy I nearly jumped at the opportunity. She even said that in Mabel world I could actually grow older so then we could date. It seemed too good to be true which I realized it wasn't because the real Wendy would never say that. Sure enough it was just a part of Bill plan to keep me in there."

"You can't beat yourself too much for almost falling for Bill trap. Pacifica said as she reassured Dipper. From what you've said about Bill he sounds like the kind of person that can get inside of your head. Beside once we save the world I'm pretty sure all the girls in this town will be hitting on you. If you can survive this apocalypse, you should be able to handle girls with ease."

Dipper chuckled at this. "I may not know what will happen in the next couple of hours but at least I can know that I've tried everything I can do to try to stop Bill." He suddenly felt his hand interlocked with Pacifica as she moved closer to him causing his face to burn red. A girl haven't sat this close to him since Candy yet for some weird reason he didn't find this uncomfortable.

"You know it's funny. Pacifica said. Before this apocalypse, and meeting you and Mabel, my biggest worry was being popular and trying to make my parents proud, but you two have really helped me. Mabel was willing to give me a ride home and save my life despite how I treated her and her family and friends, and you showed me that I don't have to be like my parents and let my ancestors define me. That I can be my own person and make the Northwest name actually mean something noble. If for some reason don't survive, I'm just glad that I got to meet you and your sister." Dipper had no idea what to say. Who would have thought that the shallow girl that he and his sister first met have now became their friend. He would never have believed this would have happened in a million years. Taking a deep breath he squeezed Pacifica hand gently and also moved closer to Pacifica.

"Well, when we defeat Bill, and we will," Dipper reassured Pacifica as he stared into her eyes. "This is definitely one summer vacation that neither of us will forget."

"You can say that again." Pacifica said with a smile as she stared into his eyes. Before either of them knew what they were doing they started to lean toward each other closer and closer when Pacifica suddenly broke away making Dipper believed that he did something wrong.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-." Dipper started to say before he was suddenly embraced in a hug by Pacifica.

"Why don't we wait for our first kiss after we save the world? Pacifica said as she released Dipper while blushing. That how we'll have another reason as to why we need to beat Bill."

Dipper smiled Pacifica as they both looked at multi-colored sky. Whatever would happen next Dipper knew that he had the support of his family, friends, and possibly his new girlfriends. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
